Fallen
by littlepaperswan
Summary: Prequel to Before Heaven and Eden. Before he fell, he used to be one of God's most favorite angels. PRE-SLASH. DRABBLE SERIES.
1. I: Brothers

**Series title: **Fallen

**Author: **littlepaperswan

**Fandoms:** Supernatural/Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Pre-Harry/Castiel, One-sided Uriel/Raziel (Harry)

**Timeline: **before Lucifer's Fall, prequel to Before Heaven and Eden, SPN and HP pre-series.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Themes of a religious nature**. **Angst**. **Unbeta'd**. English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if there is any mistake =)

**Word count: **558

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing much to my disappointment.

**A/N: **Um, yeah, firstly, I think I owe you all an apology for my lack of updates, I'm terribly sorry *blush* Then, I want to present you my new drabble series _Fallen_, part of the **Eden 'Verse**, prequel to _Before Heaven_ and _Eden_. I hope you will enjoy this series as much as the other two! There should be new drabbles in _Eden_ in the next few weeks, I promise.

A little reminder: Raziel is Harry's angelic self. This series takes place before he falls (and maybe a little after).

* * *

**FALLEN**

_Brothers_

Eyes closed, he could listen to the waves crashed leisurely on the shore, smell the fresh scent of the sea, feel the sand under his fingers. A smile made its way on his lips. He would never cease to marvel at his Father's creation. Earth was and would always be his second home after Heaven.

His smile dimmed slightly as he felt another presence in the area. Lucifer, the Morning Star.

"Come with me, Raziel."

"Why should I?" he whispered.

Not so long ago, furious cries had been heard all across Heaven. He knew his brother had somehow been responsible of those just as he knew exactly why _he_ had asked him to come with him.

Wrapping his wings around him in a protective stance, he wished the other wouldn't be so selfish to ask him this. Demand of him to choose between his family, his morals and _this_.

"You know the real reason."

He opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, how could I?" he scoffed bitterly. "You are jealous of humans, that's why you threw a temper tantrum up there and Michael had to stop you from overstepping your boundaries with our Father. Grow up, Luci."

"Father and Michael don't understand that if we let _them _thrive on Earth, they will destroy everything we ever know. You saw what happened in the garden of Eden."

"You forget they are still young," countered the younger angel. "They are not immortal like us and they have a lot to learn they haven't yet, you should not judge them solely on their faults."

The archangel frowned deeply, apparently displeased.

"So that's why you gave them the Book*."

Raziel could have sworn he heard a disappointed tone in _his _voice. He refrained a wince. He always hated to disappoint his older brother but he knew he did the right thing this time, even though the other didn't seem to think so.

"I see I will not convince you to join me in the fight," the older being sighed.

Viridian eyes flashed. The angel of mysteries suddenly stood up, gigantic white wings spreading behind him.

"That's it, isn't it? Those who won't fight with you will fight against you? Brothers should never have to fight against brothers. You are my kin, Luci, but I will not hesitate to fight you should you decide to disturb the peace on Heaven and Earth."

His words were harsh. They would have been desperate had he let emotions control him. He still hoped his brother could read between the lines though.

_You are my brother, Luci. Why do you have to be so damn difficult? Why do you have to leave me? I don't want to fight you, I don't think I would have the strength to do it. Please, don't do that. Don't make me hate you, please. Is this hate more important than your own family? Please, stay with me._

For a fleeting second, the angel thought the other finally changed his mind as something flashed in those clear blue eyes but it was however swiftly replaced by a blank mask.

"Take care of yourself, little brother."

The sound of fluttering wings echoed through the wind.

It was the last time he ever saw his brother before millennia would pass.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been greatly inspired by the episode 5.19 _Hammer of the Gods_ and the fic _L'Alliance_, a new french Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover (go read it, it's really good :D). This plot bunny just wouldn't go away so I had to write this lol

*_Sefer Raziel HaMalach_ (Book of Raziel the Angel): it is said to contain all secret knowledge and is considered to be a book of magic. Raziel stands close by God's throne, and therefore hears and write down everything that is said and discussed. In one of the lores, when Adam and Eve were casted away from Eden, the angel gave them the book so they could find their way back "home" and better understand their God. (from Wikipedia)


	2. II: Anger

**Pairing: **Pre-Raziestiel (Harry/Castiel), One-sided Uriel/Raziel

**Timeline: **after Lucifer's Fall.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: PRE-SLASH**. **Mild SPOILERS for season 5**. **Themes of a religious nature**. **Angst**. **Unbeta'd**. English is far from being my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any mistake!

**Word count: **394

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just playing with them.

**A/N: **More than one month without an update... Wow. I guess life and other things got in the way, last month has been pretty hectic with the two Supernatural conventions (Birmingham and Paris) I went to. Those were the first conventions I have ever attended in my life and let me tell you that it was a blast! Best week-ends of my life, haha! Meeting the actors who play your favorite characters was nice and really instructive, it gave you a whole new point of view about the characters themselves. It might even inspire me for future drabbles!

Anyway, once again, I apologize for my lack of updates and hope you will enjoy this new drabble! Thank you for your reviews on the previous one by the way :)

**Important A/N after the drabble about a new plot bunny.**

* * *

**FALLEN**

_Anger_

"You weren't at the battle."

Seven days. A week had passed since _he_ had left. Since his world had crashed and burnt with nothing left behind. For seven days, he had heard his other brothers call him to join the fight against the rebellious angels but he couldn't have brought himself to care, he knew he wouldn't have had the strength to fight against the one who had taught him almost everything, had he join his brothers in the battle. So he had stayed on Earth. Watching the sun slowly set, he tried desperately to clear the strange numbness that was filling his heart. He wished he could return to the perfect emotionless stage he had been before it had all fallen apart. But he couldn't.

"As far as I know, you weren't either, Gabriel."

He didn't turn to acknowledge his brother.

"Well, I had other things to take care of, _you_ on the other hand..."

The hazel-eyed archangel sent him a calculated look.

"_He _asked you to join him, didn't he?"

The angel felt something snapped inside him.

"And what if it was proved to be true? It isn't any of your business, Gab!"

"That's where you're wrong, Raz. It is _my_ business when it concerns my favorite little brother so spill."

"Leave it alone." A sudden wind seemed to pick up in the small haven.

"Gee, I knew you and Luci were somehow similar but _this_ is downright scary."

"I am _nothing_ like _him_, make no mistake."

Green eyes glowed with fury as he faced the other. The archangel's features softened.

"I get it, you are angry and hurt that _he_ left but you can't let these emotions eat you up. Or they will destroy you."

Raziel's shoulders slumped in defeat as though a weight had suddenly settled upon them. How was he supposed to feel now that his brother - his _own_ flesh and blood - was condemned to damnation for eternity? Who could he believe in? So many questions without an answer and for the first time in his life, he began to doubt. It scared him more than anything else had ever done.

"What am I supposed to do, Gab?" he whispered.

A hand on his shoulder made him raise his eyes towards his elder.

"Keep going."

* * *

**A/N: **Harry might seem a little OOC but have in mind that this story takes place millennia ago, he wasn't the same person he is now after he fell.

**NEW PLOT BUNNY (SPOILERS season 5)**

I was watching _Point of no Return_ (5.18) a few days ago and couldn't help but wonder about fics where Harry is the Winchester's cousin and that's how a new plot bunny was born. Being their cousin would mean he is of their bloodline right? Would that make him a potential vessel for Michael just like Adam was? I think it would be pretty interesting to see it written (of course it would have to be a Harry/Castiel lol). Unfortunately, I don't know yet whether I'm going to write it or not (the _Eden/Before Heaven/Fallen Series_ is still my priority) and I have, at the moment, no idea where this will be going in the future after the main plot so I've been wondering if you would be interested in this story? Feel free to give your opinions and ideas ;)


End file.
